1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device designed to improve a golfer's grip on a golf club, and more particularly, to a device to assist a golfer in maintaining the proper position of the fingers of one hand with respect to the other hand on the club during the entire swing of the golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From the prior art, a number of glove configurations and other devices are known for improving a player's grip on a golf club or to assure the proper positioning of the player's hands on the golf club. Such include gloves with special attachments for holding a player's fingers in position with respect to the palm of the hand, and gloves having straps adapted to fit around a golf club or to fit around the thumb of a player's opposite hand. One prior art device comprises a two-handed glove to force the two hands of a player to remain in a fixed position relative to each other.
As is well-known, a golfer adjusts his grip on the golf club and aligns the head of the golf club with the ball, while holding the club in front of himself. In aligning the head of the club with the ball, the player turns the club such that the face of the club's head is at the proper angle relative to the ball. It has become apparent, however, that during the swing, a player has a tendency to twist the club somewhat changing the carefully adjusted angle of the head relative to the ball. While a player may have a firm grip on the club while starting the back swing, as for example in an overlapping grip, there is a tendency for the fingers of the right hand of a right-handed player to move away from the fingers of the left and just prior to beginning the down swing in preparation for hitting the ball. Such loosening of the grip has a tendency to cause the club to twist, causing a change in the angle of the face of the club's head when it comes in contact with the ball.
Prior art gloves which are directed to maintaining a strong grip by means of the left hand do not aid in maintaining a proper position of the fingers of the right hand on the club. Certain prior art devices such as the two-handed glove mentioned above, or another known device consisting of a relatively thin sheet of flexible material which fits around the glove and having holes through which fingers of both hands are extended, are intended to fix the position of the fingers of both hands. They are, at best, awkward to use or difficult to manufacture, or both.